


A Coffee

by nap_enthusiast



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: I need to either die or get memory loss, I regret everything, M/M, Regret played a big part of this, at least i didn't get RocketxBucky or ZurgxBarbie but honestly why, i ruined my childhood, this was a ship prompt from my friends and i regret everything, this was apart of a contest between us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_enthusiast/pseuds/nap_enthusiast
Summary: The original title was "This Ship Is An Abomination." That's all I have to summarize this~





	A Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Lord, please forgive me. This ship was a prompt from a friend during a crack fic contest. I ruined my childhood writing this. I often go to Disneyland and I will never look at Gaston in the eyes when I see him because this slightly grew on me~

A modern coffee shop AU feat. Gaston x Lumiere

“A black coffee for Gaston!” A French voice called out. ‘Goddammit, I hate the French,’ Gaston had thought even though he was French himself, but who could blame him after he got ran out of his hometown by the girl of his dreams as well as her new prince fiance. But honestly, how could one outrun the French if they’re in a country next to them? He walked up to the counter, the barista holding up his drink was familiar what with his mustache-goatee combo and his exaggerated now-brown hair curls. He was trying to pinpoint where he knew him from but was interrupted by his voice, “Gaston? Your drink?” “I know!” He huffed and yoinked the steaming hot coffee from the barista which resulted in Gaston being covered in the liquid. A displeased growl came from Gaston. “I’m sorry sir, I’ll get someone to make another coffee-” The barista jumped over the counter with ease, ice and a towel in his hands, and a worried look in his eyes as he patted the wet areas with the towel and put the ice in Gaston’s hand. Gaston wasn’t really mad though, he’d been working on his anger issues since he moved and watched the smaller man with amusement, “It’s fine, it was my fault for yanking the cup out of your handsss…-” He looked at the man’s tag, “Lumiere.”

It clicked. Lumiere had been one of that beast’s servants in his godforsaken castle. Gaston immediately made the choice to pretend that he knew nothing about his past because of how hard it had been to escape his own. “I don’t really need the ice but thank you for offering it,” he handed it back to Lumiere, fingers accidentally touching as the smaller hand took the towel. Gaston quickly cleared his voice after he noticed he held onto the towel for more than what is considered normal, Lumiere seemed to be in the same trance and took it as an opportunity to go behind the counter. “Do you want something for free because of the trouble?” His golden eyes staring into Gaston’s blue ones to which he immediately thought, ‘Your number.’ Gaston shook his head, both to answer the question and his thoughts. He knew he’d been attracted to men in the past due to his friends-with-benefits situation he’d had with Lefou before he started chasing Belle. He cleared his voice once more and put on a charming smile, “Maybe a free coffee the next time that I come?” “Of course!” Lumiere placed the new coffee on the counter and began to write on one of the notepads baristas usually take orders on. Gaston tried to look at it as he wrote but he seemed to keep it expertly covered. Capping the pen he used, Lumiere gave the note to Gaston and walked away to work with a quick “see you soon!”

Gaston folded the note without looking and took the coffee from the counter, planning on immediately walking to his house to change his clothing before continuing his day. Maybe he could swing by the coffee shop once more later, maybe try to read a book from the small bookcase they had in the corner? He’ll bring his laptop just in case. He arrived at his house quicker than expected. Setting the coffee on the kitchen counter, he decided on taking a quick shower to wash off the stickiness of the coffee spill.

The thumping of his boots echoed the house. Before he undressed in front of his washer, he checked his coat pocket to find the folded up note from Lumiere. Curiosity got the best of him and he opened it to read, “Free coffee for Gaston from Lumiere, expires once his shift ends today on XX-XX-XX” His eyes widened upon reading that and quickly discarded his shirt and replaced it with his red hoodie that was hanging on the coat hook. Running to his room, he kicked off his boots and pants to replace them with black ones and some running shoes. He put the note in his mouth as he tied his hair into a man bun as he sprinted to the door. The light was already starting to go down and it had started raining as he approached the street the coffee shop was on. He had to get there in time or else he would’ve missed his chance. 

The sign on the door was already flipped to closed once he got there. He sighed and hung his head. “Looking for someone?” A familiar voice asked. Gaston’s head whipped to his right to find Lumiere standing in casual attire and a bag slung on his shoulder, he smiled at him. “Are you just going to stand there or do you want my number?” Lumiere raised an eyebrow and smirked. Gaston took a step forward to Lumiere, he looked at his lips as if to ask for permission and then to his eyes that seemed to say, “Be my guest.” Gaston leaned in, the smaller man went on his toes and wrapped his arms around the taller’s neck to pull him down closer. Belle’s rejection had done a number on his confidence therefore Gaston was hesitant at first but soon dominated Lumiere’s mouth with his tongue. Once they pulled away from each other, Lumiere chuckled, “I was beginning to think that you were straight when you hadn’t come back sooner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this was a ship prompt from a friend. I'm now going to get blessed by a priest and do shots of holy water~


End file.
